


I Hate When You're Sick

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Jeremy finds out when hes sick so is the SQUIP. Oh joy.





	I Hate When You're Sick

“Oh come on sport don’t be like that.” 

Jeremy glared at his dad from where his head rested on the dinner table. His head felt stuffy and heavy, like a pressure was pressing against his nose. He paused to sniff up any snot threatening to run down his face, “This is all your fault.” 

Mr. Heere sighed, “…You can take the day off if you wa-” 

“Yes.” Jeremy said, ending the discussion. He laid his hot face against the dinner table. 

“Now who’s spreading germs” Mr. Heere mumbled. 

Jeremy ignored him, “I have a headache.” 

His dad gave him a sympathetic look and ruffled his hair, “Get some meds from the bathroom and lay down, you look awful.” 

“…” With a sore effort Jeremy pushed himself away from the table and up on his feet, ignoring the headrush he got. “Thanks dad.” 

Seeing himself in the mirror made Jeremy realize just how awful he looked. His nose was bright red and dripping constantly even though it felt dry and blocked. He reached into the medicine cabinet, pulled out some ibuprofen, and started trying to twist the bottle when an annoying tickle ran through his nose. 

Jeremy paused, “ah..ah…achoo!” He groaned, rubbing his nose. 

“Achoo!” 

Jeremy froze, that was not his sneeze. 

He looked up at the mirror to see the SQUIP standing behind him looking miserable. His appearance was glitch, and his expression was downright miserable. 

Jeremy went back to trying to open the bottle, “What’s your problem?” He said in a low voice so his dad wouldn’t hear him talking to himself. 

The SQUIP crossed his arms, “Would you take that pill already so you could go back to sleep?” 

Jeremy glared, “What’s your problem?” He repeated, not liking the SQUIP’s attitude. He was always nasty, but this was with even more bite and snap. 

The SQUIP didn’t answer, watching Jeremy struggle to open the bottle until Jeremy had to sneeze again. 

“Ah..achoo!” 

“Achoo!” 

Jeremy watched the SQUIP as he rubbed his nose with the back of his sleeve, the SQUIP sneezed right after him again, his form glitching indescribably for the moment. 

“Would you stop doing that?” The SQUIP glared, rubbing his temples.

“How can you even get sick? You’re not even a person.” 

“Well Jeremy you’re brain isn’t in top condition and therefor neither am I” 

“I don’t think that’s how that works, but ok”

Jeremy hated this stupid bottle. It was hurting his hands and the lights were hurting his eyes and he wanted to sleep. 

“You have to press down and twist.” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “I know that!” His hands were just so shaky. 

“Achoo! Achoo!!” He curled up during the sneezing fit, holding his stomach which was in crazy pain after all the sneezing he’d been doing. The SQUIP mimicked him again, when his form came back he looked miserable enough to die. 

“The bottle Jeremy.” His tone was so annoyed it made Jeremy worry he was about to get roasted to death. So flat and to the point. 

“I got it. I got it.” Jeremy popped open the bottle, sniffing up snot and swllowing the pill with tap water. 

Great. Now he can go sleep and forget he ever had this cold. He started to shuffle his feet towards his room. 

“Turn down the heat Jeremy you’re going to give yourself a fever.” 

“Jeremy your posture is shit, stand up tall” 

“Jeremy go back to the kitchen and get water” 

“Actually this is the perfect chance to talk to Christine, her nurturing side will kick in and-” 

Jeremy swirled around on his feet and threw himself onto his bed “shut up!!” 

The SQUIP cringed, holding onto his head, “don’t yell.” 

“Then leave me alone you’re so annoying!” Jeremy rolled himself in a blanket and turned his back to the SQUIP, glaring at the blank wall. 

“Jeremiah if you don’t take care of yourself then I will feel awful the rest of the day” 

“Good for you asshole, you deserve it anyway” 

“You’re lucky I can’t control your body anymore-” 

“If you don’t shut up right now I will drink my emergency mountain dew red here and now” 

“…you wouldn’t” 

The SQUIP was in his eye sight again, his eyes squinting down at Jeremy, Jeremy laughed, “try me.” 

The SQUIP opted for sitting on the edge of Jeremy’s bed with his arms crossed. Watching Jeremy roll back and forth miserably as he tried to fall asleep hut couldn’t. His head hurt too much and when he laid his face down he lost all ability to breath through his nose. 

Jeremy rolled onto his back and sighed loudly, putting a hand over his face. 

“Can’t sleep?”

“No” 

“…i could fix that” 

“Absolutely not. I don’t trust you.” 

“But it would be advised to sleep-”

“You’re not putting me in a coma. Just…” Jeremy peered at him from under his arm, “play a relaxing song or something” 

The SQUIP scoffed at that, his pale face turning away from Jeremy, “I am not some sort of amazon Echo or ipod” 

“…just play some rainforest noise or something”

“…fine.” He sighed, and rain dropped filled Jeremy’s head mixed with piano music. Jeremy let it relax him and curled up on his side. 

He started to finally fall asleep- “achoo!” 

“Achoo!” The SQUIP groaned and held his head, “never get sick again Jeremy.”


End file.
